All I Need
by Mazz84
Summary: Little friendship fic between Sonic and Amy Rose. One-shot. Please R and R if you want.


**Hello, It's Mazz 84 here!**

**A little friendship one-shot between our leading hedgehog and hedgehoglette. **

**Kinda mirrors a scene from Sonic'06.**

**Enjoy and R+R if you want to( I mean you don't have to, but it would be nice..)**

* * *

All I Need. 

**Somewhere in Station Square...**

Amy sat nursing her ice-cream, outside the Mall it was a warm and sunny day. The city was busy and crowded, but the ice-cream parlour was empty for the time of year. She looked down at the notebook in front of her and sighed at it's blankness.

" What's the matter, hon?"

She shrugged. The chair opposite her scraped on the floor as her friend, Abbie, took a seat. Abbie worked at the parlour and was always there when Amy was upset, weather it was shopping, Eggman ( but seeing as Eggman was MIA at the moment, she dismissed that idea.) or a certain blue hedgehog. Today, it was the latter, as always.

"It's Sonic, " She mumbled. " It's nearly his birthday, and I don't know what to get him.."

"His birthday is ages away, babe..." Abbie giggled, " In fact.. It's _next year_, Christmas is first."

" I _know_ that! But what if another girl gets him a really great prezzie, and he starts going out with her? I won't stand a chance and I'll never get him to marry me!"

Abbie blinked, " Is that what all this hoo-har is about? You want Sonic to marry you?"

" _Yes_! I-I mean...doesn't everybody?"

She shrugged, " Sonic has many fans out there, Amy, of both sexes. I'm sure whatever you get him will be perfect, after all..." She winked, " You know him better than anyone ,right? Just get him a present that comes from the heart, and he'll be putty in your hands." She pulled the notepad towards her, plucked a pen from her top pocket and hovered it over the blank page. " Now... what does ol' sugar- Sonic like?"

Amy smiled and took a bite of her ice-cream, " Well..."

--

**Miles from Station Square...**

The object of Amy's affections was laying in a field of beautiful flowers, a small smile on his muzzle. He curled onto his side, resting his head on his arms as he dreamed. As he mumbled a name, his ears drooped slightly and his smiled faded, scrunching his eyes against the glare of the sun, Sonic yawned and stretched. He sat up, rubbing his eyes free from sleep and stretched his arms over his head. Sonic looked around and grinned at the sight of all the different blossoms. Spying a very pretty orange one, he lifted it to his nose and sniffed long and deep.

_Perfect._ " Who needs the city?" He placed the flower by his feet, adjusted the straps on his red sneakers and straightened out his quills, that had gotten flat during his power-nap. He jumped to his feet, flower in hand and raced off back to Station Square. " Don't worry my little scented pals, I shall return!" He assured in a loud voice, as though the flowers could hear him, " And hopefully," He said in a much softer voice, " I won't be alone."

--

Amy had just paid for her sweet treat when a fierce wind nearly blew her over. She grabbed the hem of her dress to stop it from blowing around, she heard a faint , nervous chuckle, blushed and gritted her teeth together.

"_ Sonic_..."

" Hey!"

She looked at him with murder in her eyes, the blue hedgehog gulped and then let out a scream as Amy wrapped her hands around his neck. She yanked him back and forth until his face started turning purple, upon spying something brightly coloured in his hand, she let him go and stared at the flower.

" Who's that for?" She asked, turning to pack up her bag. " One of your many girl friends?"

" Sort of." He rubbed his sore neck and came up to her side, carefully laying the bloom on the table," It's for my best girl friend."

"Oh... I'm sure she'll like it."

Sonic rubbed a hand over his face, " Do _you_ like it?" She nodded. " Good." He picked it up and placed it under her headband, " There, lovely." He grinned then jumped back as Amy extended a hand, thinking she was going to hit him again.

Amy blinked as her fingers touched soft petals, she turned to face him. " It's for _me_, really?"

"Really, really." He held out a hand to her, " I've got something to show you, come with me?"

Shouldering her bag, Amy looked behind her to where Abbie was standing. Her friend gave her the thumbs-up signal with a wink. She nibbled her lower lip, looking at his hand and then at his face, she saw a twinkle in those green pools and nodded.

Sonic's smile made her day as he scooped her up, bridal style and raced off out of the city.

--

A short run later, and the two of them were in the flower field Sonic was napping in earlier. Sonic lowered Amy to her feet and watched as her face grew into a smile. Her bag dropped to the floor with a soft thump and she took shaky steps forwards. She stopped and turned towards him, a light entered her eyes that made them twinkle in the sun's gleam.

" Oh.. I love it!" She giggled and started twirling on the spot, dancing in ever- growing circles, she vanished into the over- grown patches of wild flowers. " C'mon, Sonic," she shouted gleefully, " twirl with me!"

Sonic shook his head, sitting down, nursing his ankle. " Nah, not right now, why don't you twirl for both of us?"

" You don't know what you're missing, hedgehog." Came her muffled reply from a batch of purple blooms.

A while later, both of them were soaking up the sun's rays. The two hedgehogs were laying in a_ T _shape, Sonic was laying on his back like before, one hand behind his head the other stroking the pink quills that lay half-way up his chest. Amy smiled and looked up at the sky.

" This is a really wonderful place, Sonic."

He nodded, " Thank-you. Don't I always take you to the best places in town?" He suddenly blushed as his stomach rumbled, Amy twisted her head to look up at him and he blushed even-more. " You got any food?"

She sighed, sat up and grabbed her bag, " Here, I think I have a spare packet of Jelly-babies..."

Sonic's eyes lit up, " Jelly-babies? _Jelly-babies _!!" He sat up, snatched the bag and started rooting through it. " Come to-- Hey, what's this?" He lifted out the note-book and flipped it open." That's no good, all pointless research..."

" It is? Well, I'm stumped." She sighed in defeat. "What _do_ you want for Christmas?"

The blue hero was quiet for a second, before saying, "What I want from you, you can't put a price-tag on and you won't find it in any shops."

" I won't? What is it?"

He was about to reply, when a blue and pink spotted butterfly landed on his nose. He went cross-eyed looking at it causing Amy to giggle as she reached out to touch it. It fluttered away to land on a nearby white rose. Sonic sat back and rested on his elbows, he smiled at her.

" That's what I want, " He traced the curve of her lips, making her smile even-more.

He sat up suddenly and tugged off his sneakers. He got up, walked away a few meters, started spinning on the spot and threw the shoes into the far distance. As they vanished from sight, he turned to Amy with a mad grin on his face.

" I.._W-why_ did you do that?" She asked, completely bemused at his odd behaviour.

He shook his head, " Did you see where they went ?" Amy pointed wordlessly towards the hills and he nodded. " Great ! Let's find them, c'mon. " He grinned and started running.

Amy shouldered her bag and hurried after him. She shoved him playfully as she past, Sonic stuck his tongue out at her with another grin. " Sonic, I still don't know what you want for Christmas."

Sonic jogged backwards to keep her in his sights," What I want is right there," He pointed to her mouth, " your smile, Amy. That's all I need." He blushed a charming pink, adding in complete honesty, " That's all I ever need, really."

She did smile, beam actually, and began to run faster. Sonic pouted and struggled to keep up.

" Hey! No fair! Without my sneakers, I can't run as fast as you. Wait for me!"

" Tough!" She cried over her shoulder, laughing. " Wow, look at me ! I'm faster than _The Blue Blur_, himself."

"You're _so_ dead when I get hold of you, Rose. I mean it!" He ran to her side and nudged her arm, she shoved him back, which he returned harder.

They continued to playfully shove each other, laughing and joking all the way across the fields. They ran down a grassy embankment, past a small cluster of red flowers, where , laying in the middle, were Sonic's shoes. Forgotten.

**FIN. **

* * *

**Hope you like it... all you Sonamy fans.**

**Look out for my one-shot featuring Sonic and his best bud, Tails. Coming soon!**


End file.
